Friends Forever?
by Cherry Blossoms 4 Little Wolf
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol promised each other that they would be friends forever. Sakura goes to France, Tomoyo goes to the states, Syaoran goes back to China, and Eriol goes back to England. What if Sakura and Eriol met again, while Tomoyo and


**Disclaimer**:  We (as in Strawberry and Kazeko) do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and if we do, we'll be really rich and such and such.

**Kazeko**:  Okay now, I'm just the additional helper to Strawberry, so Strawberry owns this fanfic and I don't really own it.  But at least I can help ^ - ^!

**Strawberry**: Yeah! I'm here! I partially own it. The plot was really Kazeko's and she did help me write it so yeah, but anyways on with the fic!

**Summary**:  Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol promised each other that they would be friends forever.  Sakura goes to France, Tomoyo goes to the states, Syaoran goes back to China, and Eriol goes back to England.  What if Sakura and Eriol met again, while Tomoyo and Syaoran meet each other also?  Will they will each other eventually?

**Friends Forever?**

**Chapter 1:  How did it happen?******

On a cool, sunny, cloud free school day, four best friends sat under the cherry blossom tree enjoying the day. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were in a circle talking to each other and eating their lunch. 

"Hey I want us all to promise to each other that we'll be friends forever and if we separate that we'll find each other if any of us need anything, ever." Sakura said. 

They all promised and swore on their lives they'd be friends forever. 

All of them were unaware of the shock of a lifetime when each got home. All of their families had been offered different jobs in other countries. 

The school day continued on peaceful and just as any other day would. At the end of the day they said their goodbyies and went their own ways home. Sakura and Syaoran going one way, while Eriol and Tomoyo were going the opposite. 

Since it took the same time to get to all of their houses, they all walked up to their front doors at the same and whispered forever before they walked in and their lives changed forever.

****

**~~~A Few Hours Later~~~**

Sakura's father had announced to Sakura that they will be leaving tomorrow night to go to France, because Sakura's father found a great job there and it will help Sakura out with her education and help her find a great career.

Tomoyo's mother announced to Tomoyo on the same day that they will be moving to the states in the United States, because her mother wants Tomoyo to be known more in public and become a great singer like Tomoyo always dream of.

Syaoran's mother, Yelan, told Syaoran that he had to leave to Hong Kong because he has to finish his training of being a clan leader, and he can't refuse the offer or he'd be kicked out of the clan.  Yelan also told him that he had to leave immediately tomorrow night on the 8:00 p.m. flight.

Eriol is told from Nakuru that she has to go to England and help out with some people in a restaurant that really needs her help.  Eriol didn't want his guardians to go by themselves, but he got to leave Tomoeda the same night as everyone else.

**~~~The Next Morning~~~**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol went to school and they have to tell each other that they can't live in Tomoeda because of family matters.

"I'm leaving tonight to go to France."  Sakura said, and they looked up at Sakura.

"I'm leaving to go to the United States, because my mother said she wanted me to be known more in public and become a famous singer."  Tomoyo said, and that surprised everyone too.

"Why is everyone leaving too?  I'm going to Hong Kong and my mother won't let me stay longer.  I guess it doesn't matter now since that everyone's moving now.  How about you Eriol?"

"Same for me.  I'm leaving tonight to go with my guardians to England.  I don't want them to go by themselves, so I'm going with them." 

At the end of school, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran bid their final farewells and told each other that they will be friends forever and to keep in contact with each other.

**~~~Two Years Later~~~**

**~~Sakura's Life~**

Sakura Kinomoto sat on her front veranda over looking beautiful, wonderful Paris. It had lost it's shimmer and shine to her cause she had no one to enjoy it with. Touya was still in Japan with his fiancée and her dad was working, like always. A year after they all moved from home in Tomoeda they had lost all contact. Letters got returned and no answer to phone calls. She knew they'd be friends forever but would they recognize each other ever if they met?

She hoped so cause she should of told Syaoran she liked him before he left to go and move back to China. She dreamt of the chestnut colored hair and amber eyed man every night just about. 

She hoped Tomoyo was enjoying life in the states and finally making her dream come true of becoming a famous singer. She knew her best friend missed Eriol the most. She was practically falling in love with him even though she never said anything, but she just knew. Life was dreadful to her, she thought as she fell asleep basking in the sun.

**~~~Tomoyo's Life~~~**

Tomoyo Daijouji is a famous singer now, and has almost everything she ever wanted.  All she had left to want was to see her friends and have her feelings return from Eriol.

'I want to see you more Eriol………Life's no fun without you, Sakura, and Syaoran.'

Tomoyo's director came and announced to her that she has to perform in five minutes.

Tomoyo got her lyrics memorized and then she double-checked her face to make sure she looks nice and doesn't look bad for the concert.

In five minutes, Tomoyo was out in the public and then she whispered to her heart.

"Eriol, I hope you are happy and that you also love me for who I am and not what I am.  I love you with all my heart and I hope I get to see you again soon before our lives end."

Tomoyo walked on stage and started to perform her concert in front of live audience.

**~~~Syaoran's Life~~~**

Syaoran Li slashed through targets with his sword and kept going on with his training.  He thought about the day everyone left as he also tried to concentrate on his training and thinking about the cherry blossom that he has loved ever since he first met her.

Wei came to check on Syaoran and saw that he's deep in thoughts.

"Master Syaoran, do you need anything?"

Syaoran stopped thinking and stop swinging his sword and he answered, "No Wei, Just serve my other family members, there's nothing you can do for me right now."

Wei knew he couldn't question Syaoran, so he only answered, "Alright master Syaoran."

Wei exited the training room and left a stunned Syaoran and Syaoran whispered to his heart.

"I hope I can find you again Sakura.  I hope you feel the same for me.  I'll find you someday and I'll confess my love to you."  

**~~~Eriol's life~~~**

Eriol Hiiragizawa was stuck in his mansion with nothing to do, so he decided that he would look through his old photo album with the pictures of Syaoran, Sakura, and most importantly, the love of his life, Tomoyo Daijouji.  He looked through the memorable pictures.

He saw the picture, which he loved seeing, the picture with Sakura and Syaoran blushing as they were really close to each other.

He remembered the fact that Tomoyo loved recording events of Sakura's fights and Syaoran helping Sakura capture the Clow cards. She was so beautiful. Her blue eyes and amethyst hair went together like peanut butter and jelly. 'Yummy… just like her' he thought to himself.

He wished some how that they would get together. Best Friends Forever…

I hope you guys liked this! Hopefully we'll have the next chapter up as soon as we write it ;)

*~*Strawberry*~* & Kazeko!!


End file.
